


The Dragonborn Returns

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Series: Dragon Age Skyrim - Nadir Storm-Bear [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Childbirth, Dimension Travel, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn in Thedas (Dragon Age), F/M, Headcanon, Lovers to Friends, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Nadir Storm-Bear is the last Dragonborn. She defeated Alduin, and after, was transported to Thedas, where she had to again take up the role as a Hero, and fell in love with Solas in the four years she was in Thedas.Now that she has been returned to Skyrim and her life, she has finally settled down with long-time friend and companion, Teldryn Sero. She's finally happy. Until a not-so-stranger shows up to Heljarchen Hall while she is away.The Dragonborn-is-Inquisitor story no one asked for but is now here.*EDIT* I may change the story before posting any more of this story, this has been sitting in my docs for literally a year.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Cullen Rutherford, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero
Series: Dragon Age Skyrim - Nadir Storm-Bear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914499
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. Returned

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to meld these two universes and finally figured out a way to do it which makes no sense but I am happy with. The first chapter describes the return of Nadir Storm-Bear to her life in Skyrim. It spans a six year and seven month period. The ages of the adopted children vary between Sixteen and five because I don't think it's realistic that all of these children in Skyrim are the same age.
> 
> I do not claim Bioware or Bethesda's worlds or characters.

When Nadir returned to Skyrim after four years in Thedas, saving yet another world, it was as if very few had even noticed she had been gone. Of course, Lydia and Teldryn had noticed, Vilkas and Farkas too. But it was as if she had been forgotten. "Lady Nadir? Welcome home." Was all she got out of Lydia. She wouldn't tell the hair-brained woman about the travel to Thedas. Nor about the man she loved while she was there. He hadn't been what she thought.

This worked for her as she continued her life, adopting a few children also helped fill the empty void left in her chest when Solas pushed her through the eluvian that brought her back. It wasn't until the civil war became a real problem that she had much to do. 

It had been six years since she'd been returned home before her services were required by the Imperial Army.

It was a day before the march on Windhelm when her falcon arrived from her home in Dawnstar that she had a visitor awaiting her. "Hircine, guide my axe." She said, shoving the parchment into a hidden pocket of her red Imperial Commander's cloak. 

_ Mother,  _

_ A man who says he knows you arrived today, Lucia found him sleeping in the hay loft. Told him you were currently commanding an army, but that you'd be home soon. You will be home soon, right ma? Pa doesn't seem to trust what he says. _

_ Aventus  _

She didn't know why having a stranger in her home with her teenage and young children made her breath catch. Lydia and Teldryn would keep them safe. Probably have the guest stay in the arcanists tower. She shook herself free and continued with the nordic braids in her long golden hair. 

The fact that Nadir Storm-Bear was High King Torygg's younger sister had so far gone unnoticed until Elisif opened her ever annoying lips. Elisif could not be crowned High Queen while a trueborn daughter of Istlod lived. She had even tried conscripting the Dark Brotherhood. Cicero met Nadir on the road, cackling like a madman. "The Listener has a price on her head hahaha. But the brotherhood would never never hurt the Listener, no no no." He cackled, handing her the parchment written in Elisif's flowing script. 

"So sorry Elisif, you no longer have the Dark Brotherhood in your pocket." Nadir mumbled, tossing the parchment into her campfire and smirking as she watched it burn. Cicero stayed, even though he annoyed Nadir to no end, Lucia found him funny. 

It was a week after Cicero had joined her that they arrived back at Heljarchen Hall in the middle of the night. "Cicero, you can stay as long as you need before returning to the Dawnstar Sanctuary." She said, nodding to the Jester Assassin as she pushed the door open to the house, waiting for him to enter before closing it. 

"Oh, thank you, thank you Listener." He said, yawning and trudging up the stairs as he pulled the hat from his head. 

Nadir did what she always did after being away from home for months; she dropped her satchel on the empty chair in the entryway, loudly clunked the bag of weapons onto the bench, and undid her armor slowly, something she usually had Lydia or Teldryn help her with since losing her arm. 

She'd had to learn to do a lot of things again, even learning to use a one-handed axe instead of a greataxe. Once down to a pair of breeches and a thin, half-shirt that was stained with blood in some places, she tended the fire in the kitchen before putting a kettle over the fire for some tea. 

The sun was beginning it's ascension into the sky and the moons were fading in the morning light when she returned to the whistling kettle in a simple silk shift and fur-lined robe. She felt clean after a quick rinse in the warm water in the basin in her and Teldryn's bedroom. Aventus was the first to wake, as usual. "Momma, you're back!" He said, noticing her at the dining table, sipping on some lavender tea. 

"Aye little man, I'm back." She said, standing to hug her son. She couldn't believe he was already sixteen, and training with Teldryn. 

"Ma!" She heard Runa's soft little voice as the eight year old girl ran into her mother's arm. Lucia and Samuel hadn't yet risen. Lucia would be up soon to feed her chickens.

"Well, look who the giant dragged in." Teldryn's lilt made her smile as he lifted her in his arms and kissed her temple. He had asked her to marry him two years prior, and it had been the best decision she had ever made. 

"I received your letter, Aventus. What has become of our unexpected guest?" She asked as their housekeeper lit the braziers in the house and their cook Naduar prepared breakfast. 

"Pa has him sleepin in the servants house. Didn't trust him." Samuel said as he waited for Teldryn to peel him an apple. 

"Good call, my love. Did he say who he is?" That was when the door opened and someone from her past had her rigid with a knife in her hand. "Solas? How in Hircine's name are you _ here? _ And near my family!" She growled, Teldryn quick enough to hold her back just before she lunged at the elf's throat.

"I can explain,  _ Vhenan _ ." And that was what sent her over the edge as Teldryn released his hold on her. She lunged forward and had the table knife to the man's throat in moments, her golden werewolf eyes glowing as the rage seethed within her.


	2. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more of our Thedosian friends find Nadir while she's in Dawnstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this until tomorrow, but I'm very bored as I watch over my children and their virtual learning. 
> 
> This is basically the first of four "Find Me" chapters, which will span a year and two months altogether as we eventually find all of our companions and advisors.
> 
> *Trigger Warning*: Talk of past child loss/miscarriage

Teldryn escorted Solas from the house after his wife had effectively gotten Solas to agree to unpaid labor. He would have a roof over his head, hot meals and Geisner, the stablehand, would be his boss. He would not be allowed near the children, and he would not take his meals as the other workers did with the family. 

He was in  _ her _ world now, and she made the rules. Solas tried to argue, of course, to no avail. "If you wish to remain in the safety of  _ my _ home, you will follow my rules, or be cast from this place. Skyrim is not a place one wishes to be an outlander." She said before offering a hand up after punching him in the face, blood dripped down his chin. 

"Wha' you do to piss off tha' mistress, elf?" Geisner asked when Solas followed Teldryn to the stables.

"I do not wish to speak of it." Solas snapped, grumbling as Geisner handed him a pitchfork to pitch hay with. 

It was mid-day before Nadir and Teldryn came from the house, arm in arm and smiling stupidly at each other. The one that had grey skin had a small child on his shoulders, possibly the couple's youngest adopted child. 

"Why do they not have children of their own?" Solas wondered aloud. 

"The Mistress lost a child a year past, the healer told her she may never carry one. Somethin 'bout injuries she had gotten over the course o' the years she was missin." Geisner answered in a low voice. 

Solas had told her he hadn't been the only person to flee Thedas. Who else had followed him? 

In the weeks following Nadir's return home and Solas' unexpected face, which she desperately wished to put her fist through, a sense of normalcy returned. 

She and Teldryn took their children to Dawnstar for the market since the snows had broken for spring. 

Unbeknownst to Nadir, two of her former Thedosian companions and one of the advisors had made it to Dawnstar and were staying at the inn. 

"Momma, can I call on Haenia?" Aventus asked after one of the blacksmith's twin daughters as they began unloading the produce and grain for the townspeople that they were paid generously for.

"Of course, but if you're anything less than the gentleman I raised, I'll have yer hide boy." Nadir pointed a finger in his direction as Teldryn crossed his arms, nodding.

"And I'll divert to your mother's punishment." He said, and Aventus nodded somberly. The boy had been through the void and back the first few years of his life, Nadir had saved him. Though he was hot-headed, she knew he would never raise his voice, let alone a hand, to a woman. Especially since he had his sisters to look out for.

"Then away with you, make our greetings to her parents, boy." Teldryn said, lifting bags of grain from their cart for the inn and miners. 

The work day was ending and the fervent chill was becoming colder as the sun set. That's when a very Orlesian voice loudly protested something while asking about Nadir. "Leliana?" Nadir asked as she came around the cart. 

There stood Leliana, Dorian and a bored looking Sera. "Inquisitor. We have been halfway across this continent in search of you." Leliana smiled as Samuel came from his hiding place behind Teldryn's legs and to Nadir's side.

"Don't be too excited that your search is over, Solas is living on my land." Nadir said, lifting Samuel to rest on her hip with her right arm. She stood next to her husband, who Sera looked at like she had seen a demon.

"Grey elfy is creepy, in a grey elfy way." Sera said, looking at Teldryn's elongated, chiseled face.

"This is my husband, Teldryn Sero. One of our sons, Samuel. Our other son Aventus is sixteen and chasing after one o' Rustleif's daughters." Nadir said, putting Samuel down to wrap an arm around Teldryn's waist as he kissed her temple.

"Well, let us help you with your supplies, Inquisitor. We do not have much else to do and we do not know this world as you do." Leliana offered and Nadir graciously accepted.

"It's touching me…" Sera said as Samuel grabbed her hand. 

"Sera, he's just a child. You've fought demons, suck it up." Dorian said, scooping up the boy, who squealed in delight when Dorian hoisted him over his shoulder. It was strange, seeing them in Skyrim… the void, seeing them on Nirn was scary.

Once Nadir was paid for her goods, and Dorian dragged a pouting, protesting Aventus from the smithy's, they piled into the cart and headed back towards Heljarchen Hall.

"I will never get over the fact that you have  _ two _ moons Nadir. I know you told me once that it was odd we only had one, but to  _ see _ two in the sky each night…" Dorian mused as he sat in the back of their grain cart with Samuel asleep on his chest.

"My adventures are surely far from over, I run quite a few of the underground and above ground factions. Ah, here we are." Nadir said, smiling as their house and property came into view.

"Oh, that's darling. It's definitely no Skyhold, but I'm impressed." Leliana said through a yawn. 

"I built it. I may have built up Skyhold with my gold, but this… this I built myself with little help. Come, we have the room and a hot meal." She said, eyeing Solas before scooping her sleeping child out of Dorian's arms and walking inside where the smell of fresh bread and elk stew made her mouth water.

  
  



End file.
